Enemy
Overview Throughout Pixel Dungeon's depths lie many different monsters, all increasing in strength the deeper you are. Currently there are 20 different enemies in the game, including the 4 bosses. The health of monsters vary. Monsters of the same type will have their health vary, but their health will be near eachothers (eg. One marsupial rat will have 8HP while another will have 16HP. Both are close to around 8HP). Monster drop are not 100%, they only have a chance of dropping a certain type of item. Marsupial rat "Marsupial rats are aggressive but rather weak denizens of the sewers, they can be dangerous only in big numbers." Gnoll scout "Gnolls are hyena-like humanoids. They dwell in sewers and dungeons raiding the surface from time to time. Gnoll scouts are regular members of their pack, they are not as strong as brutes and not as intelligent as shamans." Sewer crab "These huge crabs are at the top of the food chain in the sewers. They are extremely fast and their thick exoskeleton can withstand heavy blows." Wraith "Wraith is vengeful spirit of a sinner, whose grave or tomb was disturbed. Being an ethereal entity, it is very hard to hit with a regular weapon." Wraiths are killed instantly by magic. Skeleton "Skeletons are undead raised from the corpses of unlucky adventurers and inhabitants of the dungeon by the emanations of evil magic from the depths below. After inflicting enough damage to them they disintegrate in a damaging explosion of bones." note: Dagger, Spear, Sword, Longsword, Shruiken, Incendiary Dart, Curare Dart, War Hammer and enchanted weapon confirmed. Swarm of flies "Deadly swarm of flies buzzes angrily. every non-magical attack will split into two smaller but equally dangerous swarms." Crazy thief "Deeper levels of the dungeon has always been a hiding place for all kinds of criminals. Not all of them could keep a clear mind for a long time so far from daylight. Long ago crazy thieves have forgotten who are they and why they steal." Gnoll shaman "The most intelligent gnolls may master shamanistic magic. Gnoll shamans prefer battle spells to compensate for lack of might and they don't hesitate to use them on those who question their status in tribe" Gnoll Brute "Brutes are the largest, strongest and toughest of all gnolls. When severely wounded they go berserk inflicting even more damage to their enemies." Vampire Bat "These brisk and tenacious inhabitants of cave domes may defeat much larger opponents by replenishing their health with each successful attack." Cave Spinner "Greenish furry cave spiders try to avoid direct combat, they prefer to wait in the distance while their victim, entangled in a cobweb, dies slowly from the poison." Fire elemental "Wandering fire elementals are a byproduct of summoning some greater entities, they are too chaotic in their nature to be controlled even by a powerful demonologist." Fire elemental can set the player on fire. The player's scrolls can burn in the process. Dwarf monk "These monks are fanatics, who devoted themselves to protecting their city's secrets from all aliens. They don't wear any armor and don't use weapons relying solely on the art of unarmed combat." Dwarf monks can knock the player's weapon from their hands. Dwarf warlock "When dwarves' interests have shifted from engineering to arcane arts, warlocks have come to power in the city. They started with elemental magic, but soon switched to demonology and necromancy." Dwarf warlock can put the player under the "Weakened" debuff. In the process the player can lose 1 point of strenght. Golem "Dwarves tried to combine their knowledge of mechanisms with a newfound power of elemental binding. As a "soul" for mechanical bodies of golems were used spirits of earth, which were believed to be most contorollable of all. Despite this, a tiniest mistake in a ritual could cause an outbrake." Undead dwarf "Undead dwarves, risen by the will of the King of Dwarves, are former members of his court. They are like skeletons of upper levels, but with beards." Similar to skeletons, the undead dwarves explode and deal additional damage. Goo (Boss) "Little known about The Goo. Quite possible that it's not even a creature but rather the conglomerate of substances of the sewers that gained rudiments of free will." Tengu (Boss) "Tengu are members of the ancient assassins clan which Is also called Tengu. These assassins are noted for extensive use of shuriken and traps." DM-300 (Boss) "This machine was created by Dwarves several centuries ago. Later Dwarves started to replace machines with golems, elementals and even demons and eventually it has led their civilization to the decline. DM-300 and similar machines were usually used for construction and mining and in some cases for city defense." King of Dwarves (Boss) "The last king of dwarves was known for his deep understanding of processes of life and death. He has persuaded members of his court to participate in a ritual, that should grant them eternal youthfulness. In the end he was the only one, who has gotten it - and an army of undead as a free bonus." The King of Dwarves can summon undead dwarves to fight the player when standing over the two pedestals in the center of the hall.